


afterward

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 인셉션 직후의 모습입니다. <br/>2. 제가 쓴 인셉션 첫 픽이에요.</p></blockquote>





	afterward

코브는 공항검색대를 무사히 통과했다. 사이토는 정신과 의사에게 달려갔고.

그 뒷모습을 보며 난 아서에게 고개를 까딱였다.

“가자.”

“선약이 있어.”

아서가 가리킨 쪽엔 아리아드네가 짐가방 옆에서 서성이고 있었다. 여전히도 나는 아서의 표정은 읽을 수가 없었다. 같이 가자 말하는 대신 호텔 바우처를 꺼내 아서의 수트 안주머니에 밀어 넣었다.

“Save the last dance for me, would u?”

“꺼져.”

큭큭 웃으며 물러났다. 고개를 기울이며 인사했다. 뒤의 아리아드네 그리고 나와 함께는 안 가겠다는 아서에게.

“Come to daddy later.”

아서의 한숨이 게이트까지 들렸다.

대충 햄버거를 사서 호텔방으로 들어왔다. 카드키는 스르륵 문 안에 들어갔다가 빠져나왔다. 룸 안 구석구석 도청과 카메라가 없는지 확인하고 나는 늘 그랬듯 베개 밑에 칼을 둔 후 입은 옷 그대로 털썩 침대에 누웠다.

그리스의 희고 푸른 벽들. 너울거리는 옷가지들. 환하게 웃는 아서. 아서. 아서. 목덜미로 고개를 숙이는데 희미한 프렌치프라이 냄새가. 의식이 들었다. 진정제였으면 시간을 벌었겠지만 급작스레 빠져든 꿈은 카펫이 흡수하는 발소리와 함께 붕괴되기 시작했다. 곧이어 철컥. 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 나는 나이프를 손님의 목에 겨누고 있었다. 깜박. 센서등이 켜졌다.

“나 참.”

아서의 미간이 구겨지는 것이 눈에 들어왔다. 칼등을 휙 손으로 밀어낸 아서는 화장실로 곧장 들어갔다. 곧 쏴아아 샤워기 물이 쏟아지는 소리가 들렸다. 나는 다시 침대에 누웠다가 튕기듯 일어났다. 수트 자켓을 벗고 벨트를 풀고 구두도 벗고 양말도 벗고 셔츠도 바지도 벗고. 이불 속으로 들어갔다. 가운차림의 아서는 머리를 털며 나왔다. 나를 보지도 않고 룸을 확인하기 시작했다. 램프 안을 살펴보는 아서를 나는 그냥 두었다. TV 채널까지 꼼꼼하게 돌려본 아서는 작업이 끝나자 내 옆에 누웠다.

“왜 원베드야?”

“그럼 투베드써?”

“다음부터는.”

아서를 끌어안았다. 물 냄새와 치약과 섞인 술 냄새. 비로소 작은 안도감이 들었다.

“일 망칠 뻔 했어.”

“맬?”

“알아?”

“날 몇 번 쐈지.“

“빌어처먹을 새끼!”

벌떡 일어나려는 나를 아서가 토닥였다.

“됐어. 끝난 일이야.”

“이제 아리아드네와 일 해?”

“아니.“

“계속 코브랑 하겠다고?”

“아니.”

아서의 목소리가 조금씩 줄어들었다.

“좀 쉴거야.”

“그래.”

나는 아서의 물기 남은 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.

“내 토템.”

아서가 감은 눈으로 픽 웃었다.

“전부터 묻고 싶던 건데 내가 왜 네 토템이야?”

“음…”

“꿈에선 뭐가 다른데?”

난처해져 눈동자를 굴리고 있는데 아서가 기어이 눈을 떴다.

“대답해. 임스.”

“…”

“하나, 둘..”

“꿈에선 잘해줘.”

“…”

“…”

“Fuck you.”

나를 밀치고 일어나려는 아서를 다시 잡아당겨 품에 안았다.

“No, I’ll fuck you. babe.”

“Plz shut up. Eames”

“…”

“…”

“Then make me.”

입술이 겹쳐졌다. 입꼬리가 올라간 내 입술이 꾹꾹 아서 얼굴에 도장을 찍었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 인셉션 직후의 모습입니다.   
> 2\. 제가 쓴 인셉션 첫 픽이에요.


End file.
